


Car rides & Wedding brides

by one_human_boi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, Hank Anderson Swears, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Wedding Fluff, Weddings, fluffy fluff, just a lot of fluff for the soul, just a whole lot of comfort really the hurt is barely there, no beta we die like connor’s fifty predecessors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_human_boi/pseuds/one_human_boi
Summary: After android marriage is legalized, Connor and Markus decide to put a ring on their relationship. Literally no one is surprised.Hank isn’t all that good at comforting people, really; but he‘ll be damned if he lets his android son feel anxious for no good reason on what is supposed to be the best day of his life.(Rated T because of Hank’s potty mouth)
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Car rides & Wedding brides

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! Hi!  
> I really have nothing important to say here. This is my first work on this site and I’m still trying to get used to the mechanics, so sorry for any mistakes or glitches. On a related note - sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors, English isn’t my mother language but I did try my best (pointing any of them out would be very much appreciated, however).  
> That’s all!

_Clink_.

The sound of a quarter being flipped into the air disturbed the general silence in the car. Hank took his eyes off the road for a second to look at his passenger, sitting next to him in the old manual driving car he refused to get rid of. Connor couldn't be bothered to do the same; instead, he caught the silver coin in his palm and flicked it again.

 _Clink_.

This time the android didn't catch it when it fell back. Instead, he twirled it between his fingers and began throwing it left to right and reverse in a distracting motion.

_Clink._

_Clink._

_Clink._

_Clink._

Hank grumbled but otherwise didn't complain despite the repetitive noise, which was, by all accounts, odd. The grumpy middle-aged lieutenant complained about anything and everything on this entire planet when given the chance. He complained about his coworkers, he complained about his coffee, he complained about Gavin Reed, he complained about his basketball team losing, he complained about Gavin Reed, he complained about his cases, then he complained about Gavin Reed. However, he was quiet now; and for a very good reason.

 _Clink_.

Connor's coin tricks were getting faster and faster, reaching and exceeding the possible speed a human could achieve. His eyes were completely focused on the task, cold and calculating and precise. Hank would know; his android son got the same look in his eyes whenever he was brought to a crime scene.

Markus would call it 'retreating to the remaining bits of his broken programming whenever faced with a specifically programmed or particularly stressful situation'. Hank would call it 'acting like a machine with a stick up its ass'.

(It was probably the eyes themselves that made the expression the most unsettling. Complete lack of emotion, even for a second, was the kind of look you never wanted to see on a person you held dear.)

_Clink._

_Clink._

_Clink._

Eventually, Hank's frayed nerves gave out. "I know you're nervous, kid, but can you please stop doing that before I drive us off this fucking road?" he said. Connor twitched and blinked once or twice, as if caught in a trance, before snapping his head up to face his surrogate father with all the grace of a freshly woken house cat buried in a fluffy pillow. He caught the coin and fumbled to put it into the pocket of his suit.

"Sorry, lieutenant," he mumbled as he smoothened out the black fabric. It was probably a design choice by Cyberlife, considering the nature of Connor's original function made visual appeal a tactical advantage, but nevertheless the android managed to make any suit he put on look like it belonged into the show case of an extremely expensive boutique - one you definitely couldn't afford and one you definitely couldn't help but feel envious by. Combined with a white shirt, black bowtie, slacks and leather shoes, Connor in a dress jacket was quite the something to look at. Which was extremely weird for him to admit, considering that the kid was all but legally his son.

(Cole never liked dressing fancily. Of course, he was young at the time, but Hank still never managed to wrestle him into anything deemed respectable without the clothes being either stained or torn two minutes later. It wasn't like he needed a reminder that Connor was not Cole - but one couldn't help but to draw parallels.)

Hank turned his eyes back on the road and sighed. "I told you to stop calling me that, Connor."

"Sorry, lieute- Hank," the android parroted. Jesus, the kid sounded like a broken record.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he said as he took a sharp turn off the highway. "You're nervous, that's all, but let me tell you somethin'; you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about."

Connor shifted uncomfortably in his seat, fingers twitching now that his coin was absent. He stared out of the window to watch meadows and fields flash by, the LED on the side of his head shining a constant yellow. The Michigan countryside was very much perfect for the occasion; beautiful, worth remembering and, most of all, very discreet. Considering that both Markus and Connor were very prominent public figures concerning both the revolution and the ongoing fight for android rights, it was exactly what they needed to be able to simply relax and enjoy their big day.

For a moment, there was silence once more; then, Connor spoke in a less machine-like voice than before, laced with anxiety instead: "What if he says no, Hank?"

The lieutenant resisted the urge to smack his forehead against the steering wheel. _Here we go again._

"He's not saying no, you doofus. First of all, he was the one that proposed, wasn't he? It'd make no sense for him to propose and then leave you at the altar. And second of all," he stated as he took another turn that nearly sent Connor head first into the side window, "if there's a single person in the world that loves you more than anything, it's Markus."

Nothing but the truth, really. Hank has seen the heterochromatic wonder, the same one that started an android revolution that shook the world with a few simple words, the same one that was shot, mutilated and left for dead in a hellhole to witness exactly how androids were treated at their worst, the same one that saw his people being treated like slaves and yet managed to lead a completely pacifist revolution, the same one that stared down a fully armed FBI squad and _sang a song at them_ \- the _very same_ one - turn into putty in Connor's presence. For fuck's sake, he saw him being spoon-fed by Connor on a few memorable occasions.

"But what if-?"

"Son, you're both smitten as hell. The only thing more solid than the relationship you're taking to the altar today is fucking cement."

Hank would be the very last to admit it, and would have to be set on fire to even come close to admitting it, but as much as he hated himself for it, he was very much doubtful about the relationship at first. I mean, come on; no one would just come up and say that a relationship between a free-spirited, pacifistic freedom fighter and an ex-killing machine that was abused into thinking everything the other represented was wrong was even remotely a good idea.

By the time he first figured it out he was still trying to get used to the fact that the hole in his life, left there by his dead son, was apparently repaired by an android kid that after deviating couldn't hold a conversation to save his life and climbed random trees because he thought he saw a cat stuck on a branch and threw a fit every time Hank rearranged the order of the bowls in the kitchen cupboard (he didn't even know there was an order to be followed in the first place until Connor educated him on it; the order was arranged by an extremely complicated formula the android invented in his spare time that boiled down to being a mix between colour theory and how the bowls fit together).

One day, the very same android kid began to show all signs of a crush, which included but were not limited to gazing into empty space with the dopiest smile he'd ever seen, stuttering at random intervals during some of those weird-ass telepathic phone calls androids had, being distracted enough to trip over Sumo one morning and not even notice that he was on the floor until Hank came in and told him so and making intense love eyes through the window while absent-mindedly typing up a murder report. At first, Hank chalked it up to Connor being Connor, but after a few weeks it became so obvious that Hank had to find out who it was that made his kid even more of a wreck ~~so that he could kick their ass into the oblivion~~.

When he found out it was apparently Markus - well, it was a shock, but when he thought about the lingering glances Connor made and witnessed one classic example of an eye-fuck between the two, it wasn't exactly a surprise.

Luckily, androids didn't need The Talk; Connor, however, did need to be reminded every now and then that no, he wasn't malfunctioning, yes, it was a new feeling he had there and yes, it apparently had to do something with Markus.

In short; Connor was a pining mess up to and even after the point when the relationship became a thing. He was so happy with Markus that Hank couldn't even make fun of them (though he did tug Markus away once or twice to have a nice little ~~shovel talk equipped with a couple of death threats and the customary 'what are your intentions with my android son'~~ chat). Despite any doubts Hank may or may not have had, it was clear to any idiot that the two were in love.

The proposal had been a long time coming. Basically everyone knew it was going to happen as soon as android marriage was legalized in the US. Most people close to either of the two were silently rooting for them (except for North, who was a bit more vocal to the matter), so when they announced it to be official, pretty much no one was surprised.

And yet, Connor was a little less than a nervous wreck ever since they left Hank's house where he spent the forenight of his wedding burried head first into Sumo's furry chest and gushing about how great Markus was and how he was so excited about offically becoming his husband and this and that instead of going out with friends because that was simply what Connor _was_.

Hank would immediately swap overly excited annoying Connor for this doubtful, scared Connor with a red LED, but as world would have it, he was stuck with comforting this one.

"What if he changed his mind? What if he decides he doesn't want to marry me?" Connor stressed and clenched his slacks with a grip that had his knuckles turning white. "What if... what if he thinks I'm only doing this for the press? They've implied that we should officiate the law by getting married numerous times, Hank, what if he thinks I'm doing it for them?" A pause. "What if _he's_ doing this just for the press?!"

"Whoa whoa, slow down there," Hank said, cutting of his son's nervous rambling. "Look, that man loves you. And you love him. It doesn't take much to see that. You’re just nervous - that’s normal. Trust me, I've been married once.”

"I know, Hank, but what if-"

"You know what Connor, if you keep wondering about what ifs, it's best if I just turn this fucking car around," the police lieutenant snapped, louder than he meant to. "Sorry," he added immediately when he saw the stricken expression on Connor's face.

"But-"

"The only _butt_ I want to see is _yours_ being _happy_. And I can't exactly accomplish that when you insist on doubting Markus."

Connor stuttered in shame at that last addition, scrambling with his words: "I'm not doubting him, Hank, I'm doubting-"

"What? You? Because if so, let me tell you-"

He cut himself off when he saw the road coming to an end with a parking lot spreading in front of them. The macadam space was limited by a wooden fence with a door-like opening to a short path in the far left corner. The stone trail continued into the distance up to a small lake; and even from where they were, the pair could see a crowd forming at the shore.

Hank was quiet for a second to appreciate the beautiful scenery until Connor let out a noise that sounded a lot like Sumo when he realized that he was being taken to the vet. Immediately, Hank was reminded of his duty and continued where he left off: "As I was saying, Markus loves you. And you love him. Right?"

When Connor didn't answer, instead looking off towards the shore with a blank expression of realization, he prodded further: " _Right_?"

"R-right," Connor stuttered, the grip on his slacks loosening a tiny bit as Hank stopped the car. However, he didn't make a move to get out yet, and neither did Hank.

Eventually, Hank sighed and pulled the android into a bear hug. It was going to mess up his perfectly ironed suit, but neither seemed to care as the lieutenant spoke: "Look, everything's going to be just fine. I know I'm not one to talk, since my wife left me in a span of a year-"

"Ten months and two weeks, Hank."

"Nice to see you're back with being a cheeky little shit, but that's not my point," Hank grumbled, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "The point is that no matter what happens today, I want you to be happy. You know? Not to _force_ yourself to be happy or anything, but..." he trailed off in search of a right word.

"Enjoy it?" Connor provided from where he was buried into Hank's shoulder.

"Not quite," the lieutenant replied as he shifted into a more comfortable position while still leaning over to the passanger seat. "I want you to look back to this day and think 'that was the best day of my life'. I want you to smile when you think about it. Not like one of those old, bitter couples that stay married only because of the tax benefits, or like one of the divorced, lonely-ass old people." _Not like me,_ went unsaid.

Connor was still as he listened to Hank. Then, he squeezed the lieutenant's chest with a force that put out any air that might've been inside his lungs and said: "I... I think I want to remember it that way.”

"You will, kid, trust me. Like I told you, there's nothing to be nervous about," Hank rasped with the little air he had left. Nevertheless, he felt a flash of warmth when he fully registered the android’s words. Getting Connor to start sentences with 'I think' or 'I want' had been an uphill battle, but one Markus helped immensely in winning - as if he needed any more reassurance that his kid was going to be happy married to him. The soon-to-be-married android loosened his bear hug when he noticed how shallowly the lieutenant was breathing, but didn't let go.

"I'm..." Connor said certainly, "I'm not nervous. Anymore. I think."

"Good," Hank said and pulled away from the embrace, relaxing when he saw that the android's LED was back to a sturdy blue. "Now let's get out there and let's get this done. You think you can do it?"

"Not to worry, lieutenant. I always accomplish my mission," his son replied with a wink and stepped out of the car. Hank follwed suit, smoothing out his own crumpled suit and shaking his head, imitating irritation. "Bear with me kid, I'm still not happy about signing you away."

"And I'm not happy about the fact that your cholesterol levels are going to go through the roof at the after party, and yet, here we are."

"Fucking android."

"Love you too, dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> (Constructive criticism is very much welcome)


End file.
